


Dont do this again

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Feels, Kissing, M/M, Stabbing, fighing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternately called "Eren some how managed to get himself stabbed"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dont do this again

**Author's Note:**

> its 1 am I should be sleeping hahahahaha

Eren sat in his last class of the school day, staring out into space, a worksheet blank and forgotten before him. “Eren.” With a snap of his slender fingers, Armin Arlert pulled Eren out of his trance for the umteenth time that day. “Its not much use to tell you to pay attention is it?”  They boy sighed with a slight frown.

“Hes too nervous.” The voice of Mikasa Ackerman said from beside them.  “Hes anxious to see Levi.”

Eren glared at his friends with a slight blush from the mention of his boyfriend. “So what? Its not like this information is useful at all. And shut up.”

Armin only shrugged. “Its interesting at least, right?”

“No.” Eren responded while Mikasa rolled her eyes and Armin sighed again.

The ending bell echoed through the room and soon the sound of shuffling feet and papers filled the air as students packed up their things and hurried out the classroom door.  Armin had to stay to talk to the teacher, so the three agreed to meet up outside the school.

They waited outside for fifteen minutes. Then twenty . After thirty  minutes, they started to get worried.

“Where is he?” Eren grumbled, shooting off a the fourth text in as many minutes to his boyfriend. “What does Armin  need to talk to Mr.Smith about for thirty minutes?”

“I dont know, but we should go get him.” Mikasa said, grabbing Eren’s arm and dragging him forward. “Come on.”

They walked through the partially empty school to the classroom where there was no sign of teacher or student. “Where the fuck is he?” Eren said, concern lacing its way subtly in his voice.

“Im not liking this Eren.” Mikasa said, glancing around the empty room. “Armin wouldn't go somewhere without us.”

A screech ripped through the classroom, coming from an open window. A screech that sounded a lot like one Armin Arlert. Eren and Mikasa ran to the window and saw within seconds a scene unfolding outside. Armin was surrounded by three large, burly boys, all wearing letterman jackets with a silver “T” stitched onto the shoulders, singling  them as football players from Titan High, the rivals of Maria high school where Armin, Eren and Mikasa attend.two of the boys had baseball bats and they were waving them threateningly at the blond boy.

Rage flushed through Eren’s veins and he jumped through the window with a shout, smashing into one of the boys,effectively making him drop the bat he was holding. Mikasa jumped out the window more gracefully then Eren had, landing on the grass with a quiet thump before charging at the two remaining boys who were both standing shock still, not quite sure which sight they should be more confused by, the boy who basically flew through the air and was now beating their friend to a pulp or the girl charging them.

One of the boys regained his senses quickly and tossed his bat at Mikasa, who dodged it and tackled him, bringing him down to the ground. The remaining boy whipped his head back and forth, his eyes landing on Eren who was standing up, blood staining his knuckles and an evil glower etched in stone on his face. Armin stood behind him, a hand on his shoulder, trying to pull him back, but Eren didnt move his eyes from the final boy. He charged forward and before Eren  knew what was happening a sharp pain ripped through his stomach and three voices shouting “EREN!” was the last thing he heard before darkness enveloped him.

\--------------------

 

When he woke up, there was a horrible taste in his mouth, his body ached and there was something warm holding his hand. Blearily blinking his eyes open, Eren took in the sight of plain white walls and a black and grey speckled ceiling.

“Finally awake are you?” A tired voice said from beside him and Eren shifted his vision to the wonderful sight of his boyfriend sitting next to him. Levi’s hair was ruffled with sleep and there were more bags the usual under his eyes, but other then that he looked the same as he always does. His face was stoic as usual, but Eren could see the relief in his eyes. Levi had been worried about him.

“Where am I?” Eren rasped, glancing around the room again before settling his eyes back on the older man.

“The hospital dumbass.” He replied. “You got yourself stabbed and had to get stitches.”

Eren suddenly remembered the fight and panic overcame him momentarily. “Are Armin and Mikasa alright?” he questioned his boyfriend franticly.

“Yeah yeah yeah, they are both fine.” he said with a roll of his eyes. “You are the one currently sitting in a hospital bed and only just woken up after nearly sixteen hours. Worry about yourself for once.” The man glanced away and let go of Erens hand for the first time in a few hours.  “You had me worried you fucking bastard.”

Levis voice said much more to Eren then the actual words the voice was forming. Levi was pissed at him for throwing himself in harms way again.

Eren reached out an unsteady hand to touch Levis shoulder. “Im sorry.” He said quietly,

Levi sighed and glanced over at the younger boy. His shoulders relaxed and he leaned forward to kiss Erens forhead. “Just dont do this to me again, okay? I will kill you if you do.” he said when he pulled back

Eren laughed quietly and nodded. “Ill try but no guarantees.”

“Good enough.”Levi rolled his eyes before leaning in and giving Eren a real kiss.


End file.
